Kakegurui no Geass
by PhoenixChr8
Summary: Lelouch entra en crisis por el ascenso de Nunally como virreina. Sin importarle que fuese de él o de su futuro, Lelouch acude a un casino donde un estudiante de la Academia Hyakkaou lo invita a su prestigiosa escuela. La curiosidad de Lelouch lo lleva a ese instituto y conoce a Yumeko Jabami, una misteriosa mujer que lentamente lo conduce a la locura. ¿Estrategia o suerte?


**Buenas! Este es mi primer fanfic crossover! Nunca había imaginado lo difícil que era hacer un crossover y más con la dificultad de tener que caracterizarte ante personajes tan complejos, pero espero poder transmitir las emociones y pensamientos de los personajes combinando su esencia con la mía al momento de escribir este fic. **

**ALETA: Contiene spoilers de Code Geass R2 y Kakegurui X y XX. Además, contiene lenguaje implícito y mención de drogas, alcohol y tabaco. **

**Code Geass y Kakegurui no son míos, pero la historia en este fic lo es. **

**DISFRUTENLO! :3**

* * *

_—¡¿Donde demonios te has metido Lulu?!—_ Preguntó del otro lado del teléfono una Shirley muy preocupada y enfadada.

—No es nada, solo he salido a dar una vuelta— Contestó Lelouch, caminando sobre el vestíbulo de un enorme casino.

_—¿Estas en camino a una apuesta? ¡¿Por qué no me llevaste?!—_ Respingó Rivalz al otro lado del teléfono.

Lelouch soltó una pequeña risa.

—Porque me hubiera tomado mas tiempo esperarte del que llegué aquí— El peli-negro oprimió el botón para abrir el elevador.

_—¡Lulu! ¡Si te pasa algo te juro que te voy a-_

—No te preocupes— El timbre sonó y se abrieron las puertas frente a el— Volveré ahí para antes de la cena— Colgó el teléfono y dio unos cuantos pasos antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraron detrás de el.

El peli-negro suspiró y se recargó sobre el cristal del ascensor. Miró a su derecha y veía como ascendía hasta el penúltimo piso. El día de hoy tenía una apuesta por unos cuantos yenes contra un noble de Brinannia. No le llenaba por completo, pero al menos podía distraerse un poco de su caótica vida: Nunnally había sido nombrada virreina del Área 11 y había ofrecido una tregua para terminar finalmente la discriminación contra los japoneses por lo cual La Orden de los Caballeros Negros ya no tenía razón de existir a su parecer. Había estado sin contacto con ellos durante 4 días y ni mucho menos había tratado de ponerse en contacto con Kallen desde que se había intentado drogarse con _refrain_. Suponía que seguía muy enojada con él por haberle "pedido consuelo".

Había asistido estado con sus amigos en la azotea de la escuela el día de los fuegos artificiales, había salido con ellos en esos días y había pasado tiempo con su "hermano" Rollo. Pero todo eso no lo había animado o lo había ayudado a distraerse. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su maletero con el tablero de ajedrez dentro de él, tomó la motocicleta y salió de la Academia Ashford.

Los pensamientos de Lelouch se interrumpieron cuando el timbre del elevador sonó y las puertas se abrieron, el olor a licor y a tabaco rápidamente se dispersó en el elevador haciendo que Lelouch hiciera un gesto de desagrado. Poco tardó en adaptarse al repentino olor cuando entró al casino. Las luces de las maquinas brillaban, las risas y los gritos se escuchaban en las mesas donde se jugaba poker o algún otro juego con cartas. Los duques y las condesas paseaban de un lugar a otro con copas de vino en sus manos. Era el lugar perfecto para un Britanniano que pudiera derrochar su dinero sin ningún problema. Algo desagradable para Lelouch.

Se adentró al lugar, caminando sobre la alfombra roja con detalles de oro que cubría todo el lugar. Varias personas volteaban a verlo con curiosidad y otras personas con desprecio, era claro que un estudiante no debía estar en un lugar como ese. Pero era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, por lo que ignoró las miradas de las personas y continuó avanzando en busca del noble. Caminó un poco más hasta que una mano en el hombro lo detuvo, tal vez era un guardia que le pediría salir del lugar por ser un estudiante.

_—Carajo, lo que me faltaba—_ pensó.

Se dio media vuelta y para su sorpresa se encontró alguien de su misma estatura, de ojos verdes, pelo castaño y uniforme de la escuela.

—¿S-Susaku?...

—Lelouch, ¿que haces aquí?— Preguntó el castaño algo preocupado.

Lelouch suspiró a sus adentros, si se hubiera dirigido a la buharida de los Caballeros Negros, Susaku lo habría seguido y descubierto que él era Zero. Aún así, no era momento para bajar la guardia, tenía que deshacerse de Susaku, mientras menos tiempo pasara con él, menos riesgo tenía de exponerse.

—Vine a jugar un poco de ajedrez, ¿hay algo de malo en ello?— Respondió con su voz de inocente y su mirada tranquila— Pero Susaku, ¿por qué me has seguido?

—Y-Yo...

_—Justo como pensé, quería seguirme hasta la buharida de los Caballeros Negros. Tendré que pedirle a Rollo que lo vigile más de cerca. _

—Déjame adivinar, los demás chicos te dijeron que estaba aquí— Dijo Lelouch.

—S-Si... Shirley me dijo que desde hacía días estabas distraído, como fuera de ti— Respondió Susaku tratando de analizar cualquier cosa sospechosa que Lelouch hiciera— Pero Lelouch no deberías estar aquí, hay gente muy peligrosa aquí con la que no deberías meterte.

—No hay problema, ahora que a mi lado tengo a uno de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda puedo estar mas tranquilo.

—Oye, esto no es un jue-

—Lelouch Lamperouge...— Dijo una voz gruesa. Ambos chicos voltearon en dirección a la voz y se encontraron con un estudiante. Era de su misma altura de facciones gruesas y cabello castaño. Su uniforme constaba de un pantalón de tela gris oscuro, camisa blanca, corbata y saco rojo.

—¿Si?

—Mi nombre es Jun Kiwatari, tenías una apuesta con mi padre pero por desgracia el no pudo venir— Se acercó al par de estudiantes de uniforme negro.

—Ya veo... Entonces tendremos que-

—Oye oye— Interrumpió Kiwatari a Lelouch poniéndose delante de los dos— No tan deprisa. He dicho que no ha venido pero eso no significa que no podamos apostar tu y yo.

—Lelouch, vamonos de aquí, este sujeto no me agrada— Susurró Susaku hacia su amigo peli-negro.

—De acuerdo— Respondió Lelouch con una sonrisa retadora— Juguemos ajedrez.

—¡Oye!

—¡Me agrada tu iniciativa!— Kiwatari alzó la voz— Sígueme, encontremos una mesa para ponernos cómodos.

Kiwatari comenzó a avanzar. Lelouch se disponía a caminar detrás de él, pero el agarre fuerte de Susaku lo impidió.

—¡¿Que demonios crees que estás haciendo?!— Susurró Susaku muy molesto.

—Ya te dije, voy a jugar ajedrez— Lelouch de le dedicó una sonrisa a Susaku, aunque ya estaba empezando a fastidiarlo— Kiwatari es un duque muy adinerado, si le gano a su hijo podré-

—Si pierdes ni todos los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda podremos salvarte si te endeudas con él.

—Ese es mi problema entonces Susaku— Respondió Lelouch agravando su voz, haciendo que Susaku lo soltara.

—¡Hey, Lelouch! ¿Qué estas esperando?— Gritó Kiwatari a la distancia.

Lelouch caminó dándole la espalda a su compañero.

—Adiós Susaku.

Las piernas de Lelouch temblaban pero avanzaba firmemente. Tener a Susaku cerca lo ponía de nervios. Le daba igual si pasaba el resto de su vida endeudado, lo único que le importaba es que Susaku no descubriera que volvía a ser Zero. No se permitiría poner en riesgo a Nunally ni a los Caballeros Negros. La adrenalina comenzaba a recorrer por sus venas, aunque no con la misma intensidad como cuando se está en el campo de batalla. No era mucho, pero era algo para comenzar a sentirse vivo.

_—Lelouch es un idiota—_ Pensó Susaku mientras veía como su antiguo amigo se alejaba—_ No hay indicios de que haya recobrado la memoria. Hablaré con Rollo y le pediré el reporte de Lelouch de estos últimos días. _

El oji-verde se dispuso a caminar a la salida. Puede que Lelouch no haya recuperado la memoria, pero seguía siendo muy impulsivo. Además, una parte de él no se preocupaba, tratándose de ajedrez sabía que su amigo sin problema alguno ganaría.

Apretó el botón del elevador y esperó a que se abrieran las puertas. Miró por ultima vez el casino. Las personas de la alta sociedad reían y jugaban mientras tomaban. El lugar estaba iluminado por la luz natural que se filtraba a través del alto techo de cristal en el centro del lugar. Las meseras vestían de corset y mallas de diferentes colores. Algunas rosas, otras verdes y algunas azules o moradas. Lo distintivo de su uniforme era el rabo de algodón y las orejas largas de conejo que portaban. Susaku no era de fijarse en las mujeres de esta forma, por lo que no les prestó mucha atención.

Posó su mirada ante una mesera de vestimenta rosa y cabello corto y rojo. El timbre del elevador sonó y las puertas se abrieron, por lo que instintivamente Susaki se dio media vuelta para entrar en el elevador, pero se detuvo en seco. Una ráfaga de información atravesó su mente en una milésima de segundo y volvió a girar sobre sus talones para buscar a la figura rosa. Ésta había desaparecido.

Susaku corrió hacia el centro del lugar y comenzó a buscar con la mirada. Cientos de conejitas de colores estaban en el lugar. Buscaba con la mirada a todas las conejitas rosas que hubiera en el lugar pero ninguna era la que buscaba. Sus ojos continuaron analizando el lugar hasta que encontró a una de cabello rojo, que estaba entrando en el cuarto de limpieza. El ojiverde corrió hasta el lugar y abrió la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Nada.

Solo estanterías con productos de limpieza. Susaku cerró la puerta y se adentró al lugar. Estaba oscuro, sus pisadas hacían eco. Su respiración era regulada y sus sentidos se habían agudizado. Dio media vuelta repentinamente para verificar si alguien estuviese atrás de él. Nada. Tan rápido como parpadear, sintió un objeto filoso y frío en su cuello. Instintivamente alzó el cuello tratando que el objeto filoso no se incrustara en él.

—¡No te muevas!— Gritó la voz femenina detrás del castaño.

—Kallen... Sabía que Lelouch había recobrado la memoria— Respondió Susaku de forma seca.

—¡No se de que estás hablando!

Con un movimiento rápido, Susaku tomó el brazo de Kallen para quitarle la navaja y con otro movimiento Susaku tumbo a Kallen en el suelo. Inmovilizó sus manos con un brazo y su dorso montándose sobre ella. Hacerco la navaja de Kallen al cuello de ella.

—Dame una buena razón para no acabar con tu vida ahora mismo— Dijo Susaku amenazando a Kallen mientras ésta trataba de zafarse de su agarre— ¡¿Lelouch ha vuelto a ser Zero?!— Gritó el oji-verde mientras la chica seguía tratando de escapar. En las penumbras, Susaku notó que los ojos de Kallen se volvían cristalinos, pero su furia seguía encendida— ¡CONTESTA!

—¡No! ¡Lelouch sigue siendo Lelouch!— Respondió Kallen al borde del llanto.

—¡¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?!

—Porque quiero que Lelouch siga vivo...— Soltó Kallen al tiempo que sus lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos.

Kallen rompió el contacto visual con Susaku, por lo que el oji-verde entró en si y soltó las manos de la peliroja. Se quitó de encima de ella y observó a la chica que tenía la respiración agitada. El castaño se sentía mal por la dureza con la que la había tratado, si bien había provocado la muerte de muchos soldados, ella solo había sido un títere más de Zero. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Susaku se sentó en el suelo mientras la chica se levantaba sentándose.

—S-Susaku...

—No seré un asesino como Zero...

La chica se limpió los ojos con su antebrazo y miró al soldado entre las penumbras.

—¿Lelouch ha vuelto a ser Zero?— Preguntó Susaku de forma tranquila.

—No...— Respondió Kallen de forma inmediata.

Susaku suspiró.

—¿Participarás en la ZAE junto con los Caballeros Negros?

—Aún no lo sé...— Dijo Kallen entre un suspiro— Estaremos a las ordenes de Zero.

Kallen se puso de pié y se dirigió hacia la salida.

—Querrás decir Lelouch, ¿no?— Comentó Susaku poniéndose de pie de igual manera.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Lelouch no es Zero... Al menos ya no lo es...

Susaku tomó el hombro de Kallen y la volvió sobre si misma haciendo que ésta girara, quedando a pocos centímetros entre ella y Susaku, quedando entre él y la puerta.

—Si es cierto lo que dices, aléjate de él... No te preocupes por su seguridad, hay agentes especiales que cuidan de él.

Kallen sentía el aliento de Susaku mezclándose con el suyo. Esto hacia estremecer a la peliroja.

—Te acompañaré a la salida, y desaparecerás de la vista de Lelouch...

—S-Si...

—Jaque mate.

Todos al rededor gritaron impactados. Lelouch había ganado la partida de ajedrez contra Kiwatari. El estudiante de uniforme rojo tenía los puños cerrados por la ira.

—Buena jugada, mocoso— Dijo Kiwatari simulando una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias— Lelouch se puso de pié y comenzó a guardar las piezas de ajedrez.

_—Lo suponía... Otro tonto hijo mimado—_ pensó Lelouch un tanto decepcionado.

—¿El dinero será en efectivo o me darás un cheque? Como podrás ver no tengo una bolsa conmigo por lo que preferiría el cheque— Dijo Lelouch de forma neutral.

—¿De que estás hablando?— Preguntó Kiwatari de forma burlona— ¿Me estás cobrando después de hacer trampa?

—¿Qué?

—Mas bien tu me deberías pagar, es un total de 200,000 yenes.

Lelouch frunció el ceño y retrocedió. El tipo era un cretino.

A lo lejos, Susaku salía del cuarto de limpieza mientras sujetaba un hombro de Kallen. La peliroja estaba cobijada por los hombros con el saco escolar de Susaku. Ambos caminaron hacia el elevador, sin tratar de llamar la atención. Kallen giró su cabeza tratando de buscar a Lelouch entre la multitud, solo le importaba que estuviera a salvo, pero lo que encontró con la mirada fue al peli-negro que retrocedía de un sujeto mas corpulento de él que lo señalaba. Lelouch golpeó la mano de su contrincante que lo apuntaba, por lo que éste estalló en furia y sujetó a Lelouch por la camisa y lo alzó.

—¡Lelouch!— Gritó Kallen safándose del agarre de Susaku. El soldado inmediatamente tomó la mano de la peliroja y la colocó sobre su espalda haciendo que ésta no escapara— ¡Suéltame! ¡Lelouch está en peligro!

Susaku alzó la vista en busca del peli-negro y lo que encontró fue el tipo corpulento de antes a punto de golpear a su amigo de la infancia. Susaku inmediatamente soltó a Kallen y corrió hacia los apostadores. Kallen que se recuperaba del agarre de Susaku, corrió atrás de él.

Lelouch estaba tenso ante la situación, pero no titubearía ante Kiwatari.

—Te lo diré una ultima vez, ¿me pagarás?

—No.

Kiwatari estalló el cólera y se dispuso a golpear a Lelouch. El peli-negro cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto, pero, no sintió nada. Abrió los ojos y vio el brazo fuerte de Susaku deteniendo el puño de Kiwatari. Se escuchó a Kallen correr a lo lejos y entonar un grito de guerra. La peliroja dio un salto, y con el vuelo que tenía pateó la cara de Kiwatari tumbándolo al suelo. La nipona cayó de pie y giró sobre sus talones.

—S-Señor... ¿Se encuentra bien?— Preguntó Kallen titubeando un poco.

Susaku observó a Lelouch, cualquier acción futura que hiciera su amigo sería sospechoso de volver a ser Zero.

—S-Si... Estoy bien— Respondió un poco agitado por el agarre que le había hecho Kiwatari.

Susaku se disponía a arrestar al sujeto cuando Lelouch lo detuvo.

Lelouch caminó hacia los pies del sujeto caído, que aún seguía sujetándose la cara.

—Quédate con tu dinero, no me interesa tener problemas monetarios con sujetos como tú— Dijo Lelouch mientras veía a Kiwatari. Sus ojos morados reflejaban desprecio hacia el castaño en el suelo.

El peli-negro terminó de recoger sus piezas de ajedrez y tomó su maletero.

—Ve a la Academia Hyakkaou mañana...— Dijo Kiwatari en voz baja...— Ahí te daré el pago...

—Te he dicho que no me intere-

—Valdrá la pena, te lo aseguro— Interrumpió el castaño al oji-morado.

Lelouch observó a su contrincante. Su mirada se clavó en él tratando de adivinar que clase de lugar sería como para que valiera la pena ir a cobrar 200,000 yenes.

Susaku recordó custodiar a Kallen hacia la salida pero cuando giró sobre sus talones, ella había desaparecido. Suspiró un poco molesto pero resignado y se volvió hacia su amigo que seguía analizando las cosas. Lo mejor sería pararlo antes de que se pusiera en peligro de nuevo.

—Lelouch— Dijo Susaku poniendo una mano en el hombro del Lelouch— Vayamos a la academia, los demás deben estar preocupados.

—S-Si...

Sin pensar en que estaba haciendo, Lelouch caminó hacia el elevador con su compañero. Analizó las cosas sobre lo que Kiwatari le había dicho. Entró a su mente el hecho de que Kallen estuviera en el casino y mucho mas importante, que ella y Susaku estuvieran juntos. Comenzó a pensar en los posibles riesgos que corría en ese preciso momento: si Kallen lo había delatado, si Susaku lo hubiera averiguado por si mismo, si Kallen habría conseguido escapar sin que alguien mas la siguiera. Un sin fin de pensamientos cruzaron por la cabeza del peli-negro. La ansiedad y el estrés se apoderaban de él...

—¡Lelouch!

Lelouch se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Susaku. Habían llegado a la academia Ashford. Susaku apagó el motor y se retiró el casco. Lelouch repitió su misma acción y bajó de la capsula de la moto, alzó la vista y contempló la luna. Toda la conmoción de hoy le había llevado más tiempo del que había pensado.

—Estuviste muy pensativo durante todo el trayecto Lelouch, ¿en que estabas pensando?— Preguntó Susaku con la esperanza que el estado de sonámbulo en el que Lelouch se encontraba se delatase.

—En lo que Kiwatari me dijo— Soltó rápidamente. Que en parte, era cierto.

—No estarás pensando en ir a la Academia Hyakkaou, ¿verdad? Todo esto en lo que te metes terminará por matar a Rollo de un infarto por los líos en los que te metes.

_—Que ironía—_ Pensó Lelouch riéndose un poco.

—No es gracioso Lelouch— Respingó Susaku— Deja ya el dinero de ese tal Kiwatari y déjalo así.

—Tengo que asegurarme de que no venga a esta academia a retarme o a hacerle daño a mis amigos o a Rollo— Dijo Lelouch tomando su maletín y caminando hacia la entrada de la mansión.

_—Puedo tomarlo como excusa para hablar con Kallen, necesito verla urgentemente. _

Lelouch abrió la puerta de la mansión y se volvió para ver a su amigo antes de entrar.

—No te preocupes, ahora si estaré bien.

—No me preocuparé porque iré contigo mañana a la Academia Hyakkaou— Respondió Susaku seguro de si mismo.

Lelouch apretó la manija de la puerta y dio un sobresalto. Una gota de sudor recorrió su mejilla.

—¿Q-Que dijiste?— Preguntó Lelouch con un tic en el ojo.

—Que mañana te acompañaré a la Academia Hyakkaou, le pediré a la maestra Villetta que cuide a Rollo.

—Me parece perfecto...— Lelouch sentía que se lo tragaba la Tierra.

—¡Perfecto! Nos vemos mañana.

Susaku caminó hacia la salida de la academia y saludando a Lelouch a la distancia. Subió a bordo de la camioneta donde lo esperaban para llevarlo a su dormitorio y se retiró del lugar. Lelouch quien seguía de pie en el lumbral de la puerta no podía moverse.

—¿Lelouch? ¿Eres tu?— Preguntó Rollo dirigiéndose a la entrada— ¿Lelou-

—Rollo necesito que me hagas un favor— Dijo Lelouch entre una mezcla entre enojado e incomodo...

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 1**

**Dejen reviews por favor! Espero conocer a más personas que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo de estos dos magestuosos ánimes! Hasta la próxima 3 **


End file.
